Still Captive
by starshell2864
Summary: Isabella Swan was kidnapped 3 years ago, at the age of 15. Just before her 18th birthday, she's found on a drugs bust in the cellar of her kidnappers house. Now, having to go back to school, struggling with the fact that her parents are dead, getting money and having 3 kids and another on the way, is she really ready to have a relationship with the only single Cullen, Jasper?
1. Missing

_**Thank you, Peyton Cummings for your suggestion on the title. I loved it and I might use it for another story but it didn't quite go with how I wanted this story to seem. Though it is about Bella over coming her kidnapping, I wanted this story to show you all that though people might be out of an abusive home, or to someone who has been raped, you never get over it. It stays with you forever. And if anyone, like me, has been in a situation like that, you know that it's far from over.**_

_**I also read a book called Still Missing by Chevy Stevens about a women who was kidnapped and though she's rescued, she still feels like shes in captivy – that's why its called Still Missing. That is why I've chosen to call it Still Captive. I want it to be about how she feels after she is rescued, she might not even over come her fears in this story. So if she doesn't I will probably do a sequel called Overcoming ( put rest of title here)**_

_**So this story is for all of those women, girls or even boys, who have been either raped, kidnapped, or abused. I especially know what its like to be in a domestic abusive relationship. This story is for you.**_

_**Also could you suggest a middle name for Sebastian. I've always had trouble suiting a name along with Sebastian, but I love the name so much. If any one is named Sebastian or knows someone who is, what is their middle name? Or is there just no middle name that suits Sebastian Swan? Also kind of has to fit Cullen since the pairing is Bella/Jasper.**_

**Chapter One – Missing **

It was on a perfectly normal day that Isabella Swan was kidnapped. She got up in the morning, made her Father breakfast, emailed her mother, and she went to school. She laughed with her friends, ate junk food at lunch and gossiped over the latest clothing line, celebraties or which boy her friend fancied that week. She handed in her English assignment and was the apple of all her teachers eyes. She even stayed after school for a few minutes to discuss Romeo and Juilet with her English teacher.

She then went shopping in Port Angeles with her best friends, Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. They tried on new dresses and clothes, fussed over the cost before Bella went to a bookshop whilst her friends went to another clothing store. This was perfectly normal behaviour for their group of friends as everybody knew how much Isabella Swan hated shopping.

It was only when her two friends were sitting in the resturant waiting for her to come back from the bookshop for Dinner that it was discovered Isabella was missing. The two girls drove around the large city, looking for her, making sure she wasn't just late. They went to the resturant to make sure she hadn't got there early and was doing the same thing they were. The resturant then called the police when the two highschoolers got hysterical and they called their parents.

The Police came soon after, Charlie Swan, Bella's father, was also there as he was on duty at the time. They checked everywhere, checked the hospitals and took statements from the two girls, her teachers, her other friends and the people in Port Angeles who might have seen her.

The investigation went on for a few weeks, and it was apparent Isabella hadn't ran away. They found a pool of her blood and some other bodily fluids down an alleyway which suggested Sexual Assault. They found a cell phone that had a number halfway typed on the screen and they found it was her dads number. She had obviously been in the process of calling her dad to come get her when she was attacked. Her bag was later found in a nearby river and the police tried to map out her kidnappers way to try and find where they might have taken her by looking for her belongings. It seemed her kidnappers had ambushed her in the alleyway before somehow getting from there to across town to chuck her bag in the river. But after that they had no luck, though they did find some tire skid marks on the road, which came from a van.

The Police then checked the Airports records to see if anyone had bought a ticket that night or the week before or after. They had a list of everyone who had and they found nothing suspicious as they had people to corraberate why they were going away or that they had been planning the trip for months.

After 2 months, posters were put out and tv and radios broadcasts of her parents asking for their daughter back had been put out all over America before being aired in Canada as well and the police in most countries were given a picture of Bella so if she was found they knew to follow her. They didn't think Bella would have gotten any futhur than Canada without being spotted at an airport either end.

A year later, Charlie Swan passed away. He had never given up on his search for his daughter, which was apparent by a whole room dedicated to the case of finding her, but the police had closed the case when her 16th birthday passed since she wasn't a minor anymore and she had been missing for so long she was likely dead. He hadn't committed suicide but it was likely the stress of the situation and the worry had caused his heart to simply give out. Never has the saying 'Dying of a broken heart' been more accurate.

His Will had said that everything went to Bella but since she was most likely dead, the government were going to sell the house and give his money to charities along with his possessions. Luckily, his lawyers, friends and family fought it and his money was frozen until Bella's body was found (dead or Alive). The House was rented, the money going straight into his bank account, ready for Bella. His possessions were stored in an outerbuilding of Billy Blacks home, a close friend of Charlie's.

Jacob Black, Billy's son, was also a mess. All of Bella's friends were. A charity was set up in Bella's name where people donated money to help with the search, petititions were sighed to get the Police to re-open the case and the school used some of the money to set up a small memorial to try and give her friends closure.

A few months after the memorial was set up, halfway between La Push and Forks so it was close to all of those Bella loved, Renee and Phil, Bella's mom and Step dad, died in a plane crash on their way to Washington. The Funeral was in Florida and lots of people came. The Preist said a few words about Bella, and how much they missed her and how Bella should be there. Again, eveything went to Bella, as Phil had no children of his own neither was his parents still alive. It wasn't much but Bella would be able to survive for a while without getting a job if she was ever found.

Back in Forks, the investigation, after 15 months of being closed, finally reopened after numerous petitions and donations. There was also a new piece of evidence. Someone had seen a van parked outside the bookshop Bella had visited the night of her kidnapping and now, just over a year later, someone had seen it drive into a supermarket in Seattle and drive back down the highway.

It wasn't the most secure piece of Evidence ever, but it was enough to raise suspicion, especially when that van had no lisence plate and it's windows were tinted. The police investigated, but they couldn't find it.

The question of the van and where it went stumped the police throughout the rest of the year, and it was now nearing 3 years since Bella dissapeared. Some of Bella's friends had given up, and some hadn't. Not even the novelty of a family of 7 moving to Forks a year after Bella disspearence, even if they were mega-beautiful and strange, took their minds off of Isabella Swan.

Some say she died, which people tried not to think about too much. Some people said she was kidnapped and has Stockholm Syndrome, which was easier to imagine, at least she was alive and happy – even if it was false happiness. Most people wanted to believe that she had in fact ran away, though the evidence proved she hadn't ran away, and had a happy life, with love and romance (eventhough it hurt to think she would run away from her friends and family). The only things people could come up with hurt, so many people didn't talk about Bella Swan any more, thought about her yes, but you never mentioned the 15 year old girl who was kidnapped in Port Angeles, Washington D.C.

At the end of every year at Forks High School, they gave a couple minutes silence for Bella as well as on her birthday. Flowers surrounded the Memorial sight but Forks had never seemed so gloomy.

The police were stumped and couldn't even think about where to look next but all units were told to look out for the van. To say a lot of drivers were pissed when they were stopped by a police car every 5 minutes if they were driving a van.

Soon it was only the teachers and Bella's friends, who had moved up into their senior year, that remembered her. The new students at Forks weren't told the story as they were too young at the time and as they got older, nobody wanted to talk about her dissaperence.

The Cullens, the beautiful family of 7, soon became the thing to talk about, but they were interested in Isabella Swans dissaperance. Many people left them alone when they found that the Cullens were interested in her. Her friends shouted at them sometimes before everyone just ignored them. The Cullens were mainly left alone, although people still gushed about them and people liked Dr Cullen.

Soon the 3 year mark had gone and passed and the Police had other things to worry about. Drugs were being used more and more in Seattle and it was like an epidemic. An average of 10 people were found dead on a daily basis, a new drug they obviously didn't know how much to take and therefore they overdosed.

It didn't take long for the Police to find some of the drug dealers that had gotten it from the source, but they didn't talk. When the Police found a picture of a older teenaged Bella, they grew giddy and frantic. They finally had a lead, but also, if she was with drug dealers, who were mixing 5 different drugs together that made a very dangerous drug, Isabella Swan could be addicted. Forks wasn't a city capable of dealing with Drug addictions.

Every drug addict or dealer was questioned, but still no one could tell them who the girl in the photo was. Of course, they could have been lying, so the Police started using lie detectors. It seemed they were telling the truth.

The man who had the picture of Bella seemed to know more than what he was saying and was questioned extensivly every week in Prison. Soon they got a result.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you" The man cried. It seemed the threats were finally getting to him. Plus the promise of a reduced sentence might of helped a little bit. "The girl, she's in the cellar of the source. Two men. They said she was their niece. Apprently it used to be the three brothers, but one died. They said keeping her in the cellar was to keep her safe from rival drug dealers"

"Can you describe these men? Where do they live?" The female lawyer asked her client. She looked at him and tried to assess if he was well enough to continue. If she said 'no' then the police would have to leave her client alone.

"Both dark haired. Black, though the younger brother is dark brown. Blue eyes. The youngest brother is lean, but the older one is built like a weight lifter." The man continued to describe the men and a women sat next to the DI was roughly scetching on a large piece of paper. When she was finished she passed the paper over to the convict, who nodded. It was a perfect picture of the kidnappers.

"Where do they live?"

"Out in the woods. Between Forks and Port Angeles. Right in the middle of a clearing. You can't miss the house. Large, dark mansion. Just passed a sign you will see a trail. Follow it"

The Detective Inspector (**AN: ****I h****ave no idea about ****what different police ranks are called ****in America, I'm English, and ****therefore am using English ranks, I hope this doesn't bother anyone, but this is the only time I'm actually going to call him DI****)** nodded and stood up. He sighed as he walked outside and massaged his temples. This case has him stumped for over three years and it had kept him up at night, worrying about the small 15 year old girl. He got into his car and drove to the place in the woods, calling for back up from his radio.

When he arrived, the sun was just setting and the sky was bright orange and blood red. There was 5 marked police cars, their lights flickering over the black tarmac road and flashing in the dark, and a black police van that contained dogs and men in heavy bullet proof padding and loaded guns. They went in first, followed by the men from the marked police cars before Detective Inspector Brooks went in, his brown suit jacket flapping widely as his men rushed around him, torches on, heavy boots thumping on the ground and up the stairs.

"SHE'S DOWN HERE" Someone shouted and there was suddenly a swarm of police running for a large steel door that was bolted with 3 steel padlocks on the outside. One of the uniformed men carried up a now nearly 18 year old Isabella Swan followed by a little bouncing boy who was holding a women police officers hand. It was suspected of course, but what made DI Brooks even more shocked was two of his men then walking up the stone steps carrying two tiny bundles in pink blankets.

Detective Inspector Brooks then had to sit down.

**I did it! I'm not happy with it. But I did it! I just couldn't think of how I was going to start this story other than doing it in a summary of the years after her kidnapping. I couldn't do the whole say in Bella's or 3rd person POV because I don't know how to kidnap someone. I wouldn't know where to start on describing someone kidnapping someone.**

**I hope you liked it though and the next chapter, I promise, will be more descriptive and in more detail. It won't be a day by day account, but it's at a slower pace.**

**Just another note, it's going to be a while before Bella actually gets back to normally life. The next chapter is about her captivity and the thrid chapter is going back 2 years, where Alice Cullen had a vision about Jaspers mate and that's why they move to Forks. Yes, Alice is with Edward, but I just don't think they suit, but I didn't want to create 2 more vampires, so don't expect me to make Edward and Alice all lovey-dovey. They're only together because this is a Bella/Jasper story, and Jasper's power is going to be able to help Bella better in this situation that Edwards – that and Edwards doesn't work on Bella.**


	2. Captivity

**I know, this is really late, but i had another idea for a story and i couldn't stop writing it and then i found a fic i wanted to read and couldn't stop reading that - which then gave me another idea for a fiction and i completely forgot about updating my stories. anyway, here it is and i hope it's a bit longer and better than the first.**

**Chapter Two – Captivity**

I opened my eyes and winced as the light shone into them from the now open large steel door where a tall wide black shadow reflected across the damp ground of the cellar. The heavy footsteps and the _drip drip drip _of water from the ceiling to the floor was the only sound I had heard in days.

"Scared little one?" A throaty chuckle sounded soon after the deep voice spoke. It was when I suddenly realised _there for two of them!_ I tried, in vain, the move but the thick heavy ropes that tied my wrists and legs together just irritated my skin and left rough red skin behind. The ropes also connected the two horizontal steel bars behind me, so I was also kept in an upright position, on my knees.

I huddled back into the corner and shivered as a drop of ice cold water dribbled down my spine, but it was more welcome that the mans hot breath on the side of my neck as he roughly grabbed my hair in his fist and forced his hot wet tongue into my mouth.

Another shape came from behind me as the first one moved me out of my corner. I was only in a ripped black sundress with no underwear on and now I knew why as the man ripped through my innocence.

I screamed.

My torture went on like that for 3 months. Daily, I was beaten, raped, cut, briused and broken. Sometimes they undid the ropes before tying me ontop a wooden table. I screamed, cried and begged but after awhile I learned to keep quiet as they only seemed to get off when I cried. I shut down as soon as I heard the heavy metal door opening and the loud thundering footsteps decend down the stone steps.

They gave me a bucket 3 times a day to relieve myself, but if I needed to go before then I had to hold myself, lest I get another beating. One of them would bring down a bowl of mush and that was how I counted my days. Once I was given my bowl, and I ate it within 10 minutes, or it would get taken away from me and I wouldn't have anything til tomorrow, I would scratch a single thin line with my nail into a wooden plank that outlined the cellar at the bottom of the cold brick walls.

So that was my life at 15 years old.

After 3 months, things changed. I got sick. When my kidnappers found me hunched over my bucket, they locked me in the cellar for days. No food. No water. On the plus side, it also meant no beatings.

After a few days (I don't know how long it was because I could no longer count the days by how many bowls of sludge I ate) they came down to me being sick again. They chucked down some bread and crackers instead, which I ate greatfully and it didn't make me sick straight after. They left me in peace them, occasionally giving me a plate of bread and crackers, but after a while I noticed a small bump. A baby bump. The men had noticed it too and looked at me in disgust. They obviously thought is was all my fault. The eldest man (I couldn't tell he was older, only that the other one, the leaner one with lighter hair, looks only to be mid 20s) shouted at the other one for a long time that night, obviously it was the younger one who raped me.

The bump was very small, but it grew, little by little, day by day. The men didn't feed me anymore than usual, but if the food made me sick, they didn't give it to me again. Unfortunatly, I grew weaker as any nutrients or fat I ate went straight to my baby and the both of us wasn't getting enough.

The ropes were still tying me to the steel bars behind me and the only thing I could move was my hands, which steadily rubbed the small bump and I whispered to my little baby. The pregnancy wasn't the most perfect, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. The little flutters I felt that turned into stronger kicks made me smile and laugh. I sung and spoke to my baby as often as possible, making sure to keep my voice down so my kidnappers didn't hear me.

They didn't like the baby at all and it was only the fact that coming near me with a rounded stomach disgusted them so much that it stopped them from kicking and beating me to hurt the baby. Somday's I cried and hurt because I would never have pictures of my little baby boy growing up (I was convinced it was a boy due to the fact he was practicing football in the womb) which wasn't helped with the fact my hormones made me cry if a crumb fell on the floor. Giving a crumb a funeral for bravely jumping from my mouth and falling to his death was getting a little bit out of control.

Though, at 9 months, I looked only to be 6 but the birth was quite easy. He was strong (yes a boy!) but a little on the skinny side. Other than that, he was perfect. He had my dark chocolate brown locks and just a lighter shade of hazel eyes (which was probably because my kidnappers had light blue eyes and I had dark brown). He had ten fingers and ten toes, which I gladly counted as I was handed a greying blue blanket. Other than the eyes, he looked the spitting image of me. My little nose and my mouth. He seemed to have inherited my blush as well.

I thought hard on a name but I was only 16. I hadn't exactly been thinking of what to call my children when I had access to baby name books.

"Sebastian" I whispered to my baby angel, 2 months after he was born. "Sebastian Angelo Swan" I had thought long and hard during the 2 months after Sebastian had been born. I loved the name Sebastian and he was my little angel, so Angelo felt right.

Unfortunately, since I was no longer carrying Sebastian, my torture began again. I made sure to keep Sebastian hidden when they came down, and I tried even harder to keep quiet. Now that I had been through labor, having a few punches and kicks thrown at you seemed not to hurt so much. I cried silently through tightly shut eyes as I laid tied up to the wooden table and when I was finally let go, after making sure my kidnappers had exited the cellar, I rushed over to my little angel, who had started crying. Luckily, I breast fed, so my kidnappers weren't too angry, but when Sebastian would start eating solids, I worried.

Therefore, I breast fed him until I couldn't no more and then fed him the mushy porriage that I got.

However, 4 months after Sebastian was born, I got sick again. You'd have thought my kidnappers would have thought to use protection and learned from their mistakes. But no. I was pregnant again. This time, the sickness was worse. I was never one to swear and curse people, but whilst your throwing up your insides into a hideous orange bucket, your going to come up with some colourful words. Since the men had started torturing me again so soon after Sebastians birth, I was still very sore down below. I didn't think I could take another birth. The men looked at me disgustedly again and I also heard another round of shouting.

Though I was all weepy again and I wasn't exactly happy with how long the sickness was, I still laughed and smiled at Sebastian, who turned out to be a quick learner. I didn't know much about the milestones of babies but I was still surprised at how quickly Sebastian was able to roll over on his tummy, or sit up. I was pretty sure it was just before they turned 8 months that those milestones should be achieved but by 6 ½ months, my little angel could do that. He babbled nonsense to me, smiled and laughed. Sebastian could grabbed my hand pretty tightly for a 7 month old and could stand with my help – where Sebastian would insist on bouncing, which I allowed him to since I wasn't about to give him any toys.

For a nappy, I was given a quite a lot of old towels, which I was able to clean in a similar bucket of soapy water after each day, along with some safety pins to hold the towel together which I pinned to Sebastians oversized top to stop the towel from falling down. The top was given when he started growing but I still preferred to wrap him in the blanket. I only put the top of when Sebastian decided on crawling.

Sebastian had just taken his first step, whilst clutching my hands for support, when I felt the sharp pain in my side. It was time for the baby to come. Though I did the same things and ate the same amount of food, my pregnant bump seemed bigger than when I was with Sebastian. I suspected it was mutiples, but I put that thought to the back of my mind. It was a scary thought that I didn't want to have to deal with until the birth.

Which was now.

I picked Sebastian up and laid him on his blanket and sat next to him. He sat up and held my hand as I grimced when a contration hit. They weren't too close together yet, but they still hurt like hell. I gritted my teeth and let nature let me know. Like before, I followed my instincts and my body. And when I felt like I wanted to push, I did.

When my little baby was born I picked her up from the floor and picked up a towel, wrapping her up. She had blue eyes that I tried not to grimce at andmy chocolate brown hair. I was just about to hold her to my chest as she was crying when I felt the need to push again. I gritted my teeth and pushed. I cried and pushed again. How was I going to do this? Twins and an energetic 1 year old boy.

A little cry sounded through the dark cellar and I picked up my little baby after cleaning up. She was so small, smaller than her twin and smaller than Sebastian was – who was looking up curiously.

I tidied myself and the twins up and wrapped them in towels before kneeling down next to Sebastian. His little chubby hands reached up and patted each girl on the head.

"Ba Ba" Sebastian mumbled, stumbling a little as his tongue got in his way. I smiled. I had called the baby Ba Ba so that Sebastian was able to say baby. Sebastian was only about to say sounds at the moment.

"Ba Ba and Ba Ba" I said as I looked at my two girls.

"Ba Ba Ba Ba" Sebastian chirped happily, bouncing on his bottom. This time I had thought about names, but only a girl and boy. I hadn't thought about another girls name. I named the eldest, Alicia Hope before thinking for a long while – which was actually only until the morning (where I heard my kidnappers get up and start moving around the house) and named my tiny girl Elisabeth Rose.

Again I breast fed until I couldn't anymore before feeding them their own bowl of mushy grey porriage. The men upstairs (as I took to calling them to Sebastian who had now learned how to talk) were a bit ticked off as having to give my 4 bowls of food along with some bread and cheese but unless they wanted my dying on them (which they didn't because they didn't want to have to hide a body) they had to give us more nutrition.

This time, it seemed my kidnappers had learned from their mistakes and hadn't gotten me pregnant, but I tried not to think it as I didn't want to jinx it. Alicia seemed to take after Sebastian as she learned pretty quickly, but Elisabeth seemed to be content in being in my arms – which I was fine with. My only company were my children after all. Well, my only welcome company.

Did I say that this time, my kidnappers had learned from their mistakes and hadn't gotten me pregnant? Yes. Well I take it back. 7 months was all they managed before I started being sick – and two of them, at least, I must have been pregnant. I hated them. But this was the first time I thought about escaping. I couldn't go through another pregnancy and birth in this hell hole. I couldn't keep Sebastian in a top all his life, nor the twins wrapped up in towels.

I thought a lot about a plan to escape, and I tried really hard to keep my pregnancy hidden from my kidnappers, but as I was so skinny and small, I showed really early. Day after day I woke up early – as soon as I heard the footsteps above, fed my children the porriage before playing and making sure they learn. Sebastian couldn't do much of course, but as he had learned to speak a bit, I taught him some simple words and sound. Alicia and Elisabeth couldn't do much so I led out all the spare towels to make sure the cellar was padded and let them grasp their feet and babble to eachother. Alicia rolled over and lifted her head, and she was obviously trying to teach her sister, because she would make sure Elisabeth was watching.

I didn't have a very good plan, to be quite honest it was rubbish and more than likely wouldn't work. All I had was to hit them where it counts and try run upstairs. Lock them in the cellar as soon as I got passed the door and then get out of the house. I knew they bought me in a van and though I don't have a driving liscence, I think the police would let me off just this once, since it was a life or death situation.

Luckily, I didn't need to use my horrible plan because on my 832nd day (I counted my scratches in the wooden plank each day) I was rescued.

My day started out the same as any other. I woke up and fed my children, we played as many games and learnt as much as they could with the little things we had (which were only myb memory and hands and mouths). Elisabeth had successfully learnt how to roll over and lift her head and was well on her way to sitting up on her own when we heard loud footsteps and shouting. The eldest of my kidnappers came down and slapped me heard enough that I blacked out. And the next thing I knew I was being carried out into the light. I squinted, not used to the light, and tried to look around. A blanket was placed over me and I sighed in relief when Sebastian bounced over to me. Another two officers, male, were holding the twins in their murky pink blankets and I reached out, wanting my children.

They passed me Alicia before handing me Elisabeth – I could tell the difference because Elisabeth was much smaller than her twin, and that her blue eyes were slightly darker than Alicia's – and then a female officer sat beside me before 2 medics rushed over to me. The blanket was wrapped around me tighter, apprently I might be suffering from shock, and the twins were taken from me. I panicked but the female officer squeezed my hand.

"They are just going to be behind you. It's so then that you can hold your sons hand and hold the blanket" I nodded, keeping an eye on my daughters before holding Sebastians hand.

"Mama" He whispered and I picked him up instead. He might still be unsteady on his feet, was my excuse, but I knew that it was just to comfort both me and him.

We walked outside and fresh air and light hit me for the first time in 2 years and 4 months.

**How was it? i like it much more than the first, but i don't think either of my two stories have been my best writing, but i hope you all like it. Chapter 3 hasn't even been started yet, so don't expect it to be updated to soon. For those of you reading my other story, Entering The World of Werewolves, it should be updated between tomorrow and Thursday, but i am busy for the rest of the week, so i won't have time to write or update.**

**See you next week.  
**


End file.
